Boarders
by CharleyMelissa
Summary: 17 year old Katniss Everdeen, daughter of a famous fashion designer is shipped off to boarding school in England to complete her education. This is the story of how she settles in with a new group of friends, how they cope with life, romance and all the other teenage drama that is bound to ensue. The story focuses of Katniss, Peeta, the Careers, Finnick, Annie and a few others.


**Hey guys, I was watching the Hunger Games the other day and I was thinking about how no one really remembers all the original tributes, so this is something I came up with on the spur of the moment because the inspiration struck me. So anyway, I'd really appreciate any reviews and feedback you have for me because it's been a while since I've sat down and written anything! So without further ado, on to the disclaimer… I don't own any of the original characters they all belong to Suzanne Collins, no matter how hard I try I could never come up with anything so amazing! Anyway I hope you enjoy yourself.**

**Chapter 1**

It's not easy settling into a new school, never has been and never will be. Especially when you're seventeen, then the inhabitants of said school tend to have known each other for years, grown up around each other and formed cliques which don't require new members. Or thats what I've found, my name is Katniss Everdeen and in the past three years I have attended five different schools. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not because I'm disruptive or a trouble maker or anything like that, no we tend to move a lot because of my mothers job. Yeah I'm that Katniss Everdeen, daughter of Eden-Marie Everdeen, the lead designer and owner of Eden Couture Fashion Design, when mum has to move for work or to gather inspiration, we have to move with her, wherever she wants, meaning that we never stay in the same school for any amount of time. Well up until now, you see mum has now decided that it is in 'our best interests' to be shipped off to boarding school in England until I have finished my qualifications, basically it means she doesn't have to worry about me getting in the way until I turn twenty, yeah thats right twenty, shes enrolled both me and my little sister in intensive training courses which are designed to make us the best we can be by extending the qualifications by two whole years. Brilliant, not. So halfway through the summer holidays, my mum made us pack our bags and travel to England, where we were going to spend the rest of the summer break 'settling in and making friends'. My sister Prim wasn't old enough to be going to the same place as me so instead of attending the high school she would spend the next two years preparing for the advanced curriculum. So first of all we dealt with Prim, dropping her off at the preparatory School with promises that we would phone each other when we'd settled in, after that we headed down the road to what I was certain would be my own personal hell. Queen's College Canterbury Boarding School for the Academically Gifted, basically a ridiculously posh name for a ridiculously posh school which undoubtedly would be full of stuck up judgemental brats.

Pulling into the driveway I had to say the place definitely lived up to my expectations, the road leading up to the main school entrance was lined by maple trees that had been trained upwards into an archway as if to protect anyone who entered the school. Beyond the tree line were well manicured freshly mown front lawns which looked to spread a good half a dozen acres outwards, having reached the top of what must have been well over a quarter of a mile driveway we exited the archway of trees to be greeted by a large marble fountain which stood in the middle of the road as if protecting the large old red brick building which lay beyond it. The place itself was three storeys high and formed a C style shape stretching forwards to meet you, cream stone surrounded all of the window frames and flanked the huge oak door adding to the pretentious feel of the place that was technically now my home. Pulling to a halt, the driver opened my door to let me out to go and sign in and deal with a mountain of paperwork which would undoubtedly be delivered by some overly posh uppity bitch. After I had been dropped off at the main door the car pulled away to go and drop off my bags at one of the many dormitories which could be found on the grounds of the school.

Paperwork mountain, that was an understatement, I mean forty minutes later I'd signed my life away agreeing to behavioural contracts, living contracts, work based learning policies and god only knows what else. On top of that I'd listened to a dubiously dressed receptionist called Miss Trinket, telling me all about how she loves my mum's latest collection, how she's switched her latest beauty regime and all about how I'd fit in with the type of people here because they were all from similar backgrounds to me. What did that even mean, they were all from similar backgrounds, great so they were all rich kids with big shot parents who didn't give a crap about their well being?

So that brings me up to now, dragging myself up three flights of stairs trying to find room 308 and my new roommates. Room 308 was right in the middle of the third floor corridor, slap bang in between the two sets of stairs. If it was decorated anything like the corridors though, it would be cosy enough, with big plush cream carpets, dark wood and thick embellished wallpaper. Yeah if my room was anything like the corridor I could get used to living here. Finally reaching the door marked 308 I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. If I'd have known what was awaiting me on the other side of the door, I'd have taken much deeper a breath, because nothing could have prepared me for the whirlwind of blonde squealing teenage girl who greeted me when the door flung open. It took a good thirty seconds for the girl to calm down enough to form a coherent sentence, "Hi, I'm Glimmer, you must be our new roommate Katniss, we've been waiting for you to arrive all morning, Clove, Clove come look she's here". What can I say, the girl was a walking talking barbie doll with the enthusiasm of a hundred club promoters, I'd be shocked if she wasn't some kind of cheerleader. Anyway after another minute or two's worth of senseless over excited chatter, the skinny blonde moved aside to let me into my new room. The room was nice, it had the same thick cream carpet as the corridor, this time though the walls were painted a pale green with white skirting boards and moulding, there were three single beds lined up against the left hand wall with pale green and pink floral bed covers, each bed was piled with pillows and topped with a cream blanket. The rest of the room was just as beautifully decorated with white wood stools at the foot of each bed topped with pink cushions, white dressers in between each bed, topped with pale pink lamps and vases of flowers, pale green armchairs were set by the windows and there was a 42" TV on the wall opposite the beds with bookcases on either side. Overall the room was beautiful and if I was completely honest it was probably just as nice as my room at home. In the corner of the room on the bed closest to the window was a small dark haired girl who I assume was Clove, the girl Glimmer had been shouting at when she'd opened the door. She was a tiny little thing maybe 5ft4 at the most and incredibly muscular looking like some kind of athlete, "hi, I'm clove come on in, you've got the first bed on the left there, don't mind Glimmer she just gets a little over excited at times, it comes with the role of head cheerleader she just always has to be peppy". Yeah I could tell straight away I was going to get on with Clove, she was a smart independent young woman who told it as it is. "Anyway…" Glimmer interrupted my train of thought, "hurry up and sort yourself out, we're both going down to the coffee shop to meet up with the rest of the group soon and you may as well come and meet some new people. You don't want to let people think you're a loner or anything like that!"

**Anyway Guys, It's after midnight here so thats enough for today. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any feedback as it helps me to improve my writing skills.**

**Thanks for reading guys, Charley**


End file.
